Manly
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Evergreen has enough of all the manly talk by Elfman and wants him to show her how manly he really is. EverxElf LEMON


**One Shot: Manly  
Word Count: 1270  
Summary: Evergreen has enough of all the manly talk by Elfman and wants him to show her how manly he really is. EverxElf LEMON  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

When Elfman heard about all the new couples he couldn't help but tell everyone how manly he thought it was.  
When he saw Juvia wearing Gray's necklace he told Gray it was manly to show everyone that she was his.  
When he heard about Macao and Cana he said "It's manly to forget about a differing age." and when Lucy and Natsu came strolling into the guild holding hands he also told them it was manly.

He was about to say something about Gajeel and Levy moving in together when Evergreen stood up and walked past him, pulling him by the collar of his shirt.

Elfman didn't realize what was going on until they were standing in front of his apartment he shared with his sister for a year now.  
"Open the door.", Evergreen growled and glowered at him until he opened the door clumsily.  
The look on her face made him be afraid.  
He wasn't so sure what she wanted to do with him.  
He hoped he would live through it.

"Where is your room?", Ever asked him and Elfman pointed to a room on the left.  
Evergreen went ahead and Elfman followed her wordlessly.  
He was surprised when she locked the door behind them and she used that moment to push Elfman onto his bed.

"Elfman guess what? It's your turn to show me how manly you are.", she growled and opened her dress.  
When it was off Elfman spluttered.  
There Evergreen stood only clad in a green thong.

When his confusion and surprise had worn off he grinned and jumped up from the bed.  
He pulled Evergreen into him after he pulled off his shirt.  
He lifted her into the air completely and kissed her roughly.  
It was Evergreen's turn to be surprised now and it took her some time to answer the kiss and to sling her legs around Elfman.

They kissed for a while until Evergreen began to buck her hips against Elfman a very seductive way until it was to much for him to bear.  
He then put the brunette on his bed and attacked her neck.  
There he bit and licked and soon went down to take care of her full breasts.  
She moaned when she felt him sucking on her nipples and began to rake her hands through his soft white hair.

He grinned against her breasts and lifted his head up to pause his actions.  
This caused Evergreen to growl.  
Elfman then began to go more south and began to lick and suck at the flesh of her inner thigh.  
One of his fingers began to caress her womanhood through her damp panties.  
He then pulled the panties down and his finger was joined by his tongue that licked around her lips.  
Evergreen now moaned and mewled loudly and she commanded Elfman to go on.  
He entered her with his tongue and began to lick her insides while his fingers stroked and pinched her clit.

It didn't take long until Evergreen moaned his name loudly and came.  
Elfman did his best to lap up all the juices that entered his mouth.  
He got back to her and was about to kiss her when she flipped them around.

Evergreen smirked seductively and went down to slip off his pants along with his underwear.  
She was surprised when she saw his dick.

She had imagined him to be big and thick but she hadn't thought it was this much!  
Her hands massaged his balls while she began to take him inside her mouth.  
It was impossible to fit everything of it inside her she knew and began to suck on it.  
Elfman groaned her name when she began to try to take him deeper with each suck.  
Both of them were surprised when the tip met the back of her throat and her lips reached almost the hilt of his cock.  
At first she took a hard time breathing but after some time she was used to the huge manhood inside her mouth.  
Then she began to suck on it again and moaned when she felt his hands tugging on her nipples.  
The moan was too much for him and he pulled out of her in fear his cum could suffocate her.  
Some of the white fluid went into her hair, some spurted on her glasses or inside her opened mouth.

She then growled  
"Idiot! Now I have to clean myself before we go on." and then she pulled off her glasses.  
The next thing Elfman knew was that he couldn't move.  
She had used her stone eyes on him but he was not made into stone.  
He just couldn't move.

When he heard water running in his bathroom he knew she was under the shower and he began to think.  
Her glasses were soiled now so what if they exchanged glanced during the sex that was about to come?  
Then they wouldn't be able to go on.  
Which would be frustrating for both of them.  
This lead him to an idea and when the effect wore off because she stepped into the room, clad only in his towel he sprung up.

"Ever... I've been thinking...", he began and the brunette raised a brow.  
His broad back was turned to her and he went on  
"What if your eyes turn me into stone when we're at it...So I had an idea. Do you trust me?" he asked and when she mumbled yes Elfman asked her to close her eyes.  
When he turned around he saw that her eyes were closed and he went up to her.  
He took a bandana he had in his room and blindfolded her.

She was surprised but when she suddenly felt him kissing her she decided that it gave the whole thing a new twist.

Elfman then lifted her up and began to push his huge cock slowly into her.  
Evergreen rolled her blindfolded eyes, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him completely inside her in one thrust.  
Elfman groaned at her tightness but he could see her pained face so he stayed put, despite his throbbing manhood inside her.  
After some time for her to get used to him she growled  
"Go on Idiot. I'm okay now!" and rolled her hips against him.  
Elfman let them fall onto the bed backwards so Evergreen was straddling him and put his hands on her ass lifting her up and down.  
She realized what their position was and began to move up and down on his cock.  
She mewled and moaned at the friction and Elfman began to knead her ass growling.  
Evergreen felt the thick, long cock inside her rub against her inner walls and his hands on her behind.  
"Ahh Elfman..." she moaned and soon came with a scream.

He then turned them around and began to thrust into her again.  
She slung her arms around his neck and held onto it tightly when she could feel another orgasm coming.  
This time Elfman knew he'd be cumming as well.  
He put his mouth on hers and she responded his kiss.  
When he would feel her walls tightening up on him he couldn't help but shoot his cum deep inside her.  
When they had come down from their orgasms Elfman put off the blindfold and kissed Evergreen again.  
After that she cuddled into his arms and murmured  
"Well you did show me that you are indeed very manly... But you do know that you'll available for me whenever and wherever I want you. Understood?" and Elfman only laughed.

**I wanted to keep them in character... I hope I did. This is the third time I wrote an EverxElf but the first time I wrote a lemon about them... I hope I did ok ;)**

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
